


One fateful day

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death(s), Episode Related, Gen, Siege Of Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the bomb Aramis landed on wasn't a dud</p>
            </blockquote>





	One fateful day

He leaped more like a dive. On to that bomb. He didn't know if it was a real bomb or a dud, but something told him it would be had last adventure.

He briefly heard what sounded like Porthos shout at him. Then he felt a pain in his chest from hitting the metal object with a substantial amount of force. But it didn't last long and for only a second he felt a burning sensation then it was gone.

Aramis was gone...

The fear, Porthos felt only fear when he saw Aramis dive. Then shock when the bomb went off. Other musketeers ushered the King and Queen around the dead musketeer. Dead. Porthos was finding that hard to get around his head he felt two presences. He knew both well one was Athos and one was Treville. 

He squatted down, not wanting to but having to, turning Aramis over he took in the form of his friend his uniform was ruined and slightly burn. Porthos started trembling with fear and shock and Athos moved down to ground Porthos with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Then Athos did something he rarely ever did he embraced Porthos. They held each other silent sobs racking each of there body's crying and grieving. There closest brother was dead gone never to come back, they had been friends for five years, the best five years of Athos' life and now it was brutally ripped from them. 

A few minutes later another explosion could be heard. In another few minutes three musketeers came passed them carrying a dead d'Artagnan. 

Athos had done it again he had not stopped another little brother from being killed and not come to think of it that was two dead in the one day. Two of his closest friends and Porthos would not be able to continue without Aramis they needed each other. So he had lost three brother and himself all in one destructive day.

One terrifying day.

One emotional day.

One fateful day...

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
